


May Drabble: Out of the Rain

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Caring, Holmes being observant, M/M, Prompt Fic, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The rain was cold and heavy.
Series: May 2020 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	May Drabble: Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes, for the prompt 'rain'. Apparently I like rain. 
> 
> You can read this as purely friendship, but the RDJ movies seem very H/W-forward to me.

The rain was cold and heavy. It was almost impossible to see Holmes’ quarry as we waited in the alley. But there was no way to move closer without risking being seen.

Holmes took three steps to one side, winding up practically against the building that made up one side of the alley. He never took his eyes from the door we were watching but beckoned for me to join him. I followed, wondering at the change. The sight lines were more difficult here.

“All right, my dear?”

Holmes’ voice was barely audible. His attention seemed fixed on his target. But I felt how being in the lee of the building protected us from some of the rain. He had noticed that, somehow. He must have noticed how wet we both were, but I knew he hadn’t moved on his own account.

I smiled, warmed despite the wet and chill. “Never better, old cock.”

Holmes’ grin flashed in the murk. “Good man. We’ll both be the better for a bit of a chase. And then a change of clothes, and a good supper, and an old brandy. Now if Dickinson will just oblige us with a timely arrival…ah.” My friend fell silent, and his entire body went taut: a predator sighting his prey. He sprang forward. I followed right behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 26, 2020.


End file.
